All these small moments
by secretxlittlexdarling
Summary: Collection of requested drabbles. Any pairing, situation, anything. First try at Mentalist fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fic about jealous Vega please! Vega jealous of Lisbon always being partnered with Cho, but still Jisbon! Please? Hahaha!_ \- requested by anonymous on tumblr**

_A slight crossover mention of NCIS:LA but mainly Mentalist. _

_Also my first time writing fanfiction for The Mentalist. _

_So feedback is really appreciated. _

* * *

She was fuming. Not only had her stunt of going with Cho the case because, brought her a shitload of trouble, but it also made even the little bit of respect and trust she had from vanish like she was a complete stranger.  
But this right now, watching Abott order Cho with Lisbon in the Kill House was just making her blood boil.  
Why was it always Cho and Lisbon? Wasn't she supposed to be partnered with Jane? And weren't they together now? That would either mean she cheated on him or they really weren't together.

"You okay, Vega?" Wylie asked.

"What? Yes, of course." She forced a smile, watched the screen again, just to see both Cho and Lisbon take their final shots, an alarm ringing that the scenario was finished and the FBI had once again won.

"You will get your chance to do that course too." Wylie tried cheer her up.

"It's not that.." she said and saw, Lisbon and Cho hug.

"What is it then?"

"He doesn't trust me...all because that one time."

"Oh." Wylie nodded. Everyone one by one left the room and Wylie packed his things making sure to his off a quick text.

Once everyone was back at the FBI and their respective places, Vega still seemed tense, especially after Lisbon and Cho entered. A few cheers made their way around the office, both nodded in a thankful manner, and went to their desks. Vega hadn't noticed Jane laying on his couch until he got up and congratulated both his team memebers.

"So, i thought a victory lunch is in order." He gave Lisbon a cheeky smile, his eyes twinkling. "Cho, you in?" At that Cho looked back and forth between the two.

"No, thank you. But you two enjoy it." He nods and turns back to work, while the two leave, their bodies slowly graduating closer to each other, till her he wrapped an arm around her and they dissappeared out of sight. Just when they left Wylie turned to Cho and nodded, all unseen by Vega, and short after Abott came out of his office.

"Vega, Cho. You're going to the Kill House."

"But sir, Cho already was in the Kill House." Vega protested.

"I know, but i owe some tiny little woman and you're going against her team."

"Yes, sir." Cho replied and grabbed his things.

Wylie smiled when he saw how giddy Vega packed her things and followed Cho. Abott stood beside his desk and smiled too.

"I hope you're happy, i had to call in a favor by some Henrietta Lange and now owe her something. From experience I hope she won't cash it in any time soon."

"Thank you, sir. I will most certainly help when she will cash in the favor." Wylie gives his boss a grateful handshake, hoping it was worth what he had risked just that Vega was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Anonymous asked: Me and my sister watch this family on YouTube, the Fketchers. Tom and Giovanna have their own YouTube channels and they vlog. They have a son who is 1 and they are the cutest family ever and i like to imagine that they are like what Jisbon would be like as a cute little family. I suck at writing fanfiction but if i could, they would inspire me so much. Could u watch their videos or at least look at their video of them dancing to the spice girls on instagram. Could you do a prompt based off them?_**

**_(Cont. In ask 2) it at least go on the Tiovanna or Buzz Fletcher tag on Tumblr. Honestly, they are so cute and remind me of Jisbon. Sorry for being naggy :/_**

"Patrick?" Her voice echoed through their little home. Whereas he bought the little house by the sea before their marriage, it was rather small for the building family that he didn't knew of back then. So they bought another little house, close to their sea house or as he liked to call it - their private holiday home.

"Yeah?" He called back over the music playing and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Could you turn it down please?" She asked, coming down the stairs into their open dining-room, where he was playing around with the music box.

"But it's sunday morning" he grins and moves over to her, in the rythm to the music, which played the spice girls. He took her hands and made her move along with him.

"Jane.." she groans but he continues and pulls her closer, making her smile.

"Look.." he nods to the door.

"Heeey." She let's go of Jane and dances to the doorway, their little boy coming in, shaking his diaper booty while toddling in the room. His fuzzy strawberry blond curls bouncing with every move.

"Dada musy" he babbles and dances to his mum before hugging her bare legs.

"Is daddy playing silly music, Ty?" Lisbon picks her son up and tickles his feet, filling the room with his squeals.

"Nope, Ty, daddy is educating you and your mom. Getting you two prepared for our surprise trip." He laughs and takes the boy from his wife.

"Surprise trip? When did you plan on telling me that?" She chuckles.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, duh." He wraps his free arm around her and dances with his whole family. "We're going to England, Tyler." He grins and makes a grimace, while the boy just giggles at his fathers silly face.

"Jane" she gives him a stern look.

"Which Jane do you mean? I see three of them in this room." He smirks.

"England? Really? Why?"

"They have some lovely tea there." He just smiles and moves them all in the kitchen, having prepared breakfast already.

"What about work? Abott will kill me." She protests as he puts Tyler in his high chair.

"Oh come on, i have already planed this way ahead. Besides that you won't be going out in field anyways." He kisses her head and rubs over his shirt she's wearing and feels the slight bump. "Wouldn't want to risk Jane family member number four, do we?" He grins and she just rolls her eyes.

"When will you wipe this goofy smile of your face again? Oh right, probably just like my pregnancy with Ty, in labour when i break your finger again." She grins.

"And see," he holds up his hand and points to his pinky. "It's still a bit bend, but sooo worth it." And still there is the goofy grin on his face, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
